Bullpup Rifle
Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = Hawk & Little |sold in = Ammu-Nation |price = Free (GTA V; Original version) $14,500 (GTA V; Enhanced version and GTA Online) $13,050 (Bronze medal discount) $12,325 (Silver medal discount) $10,875 (Gold medal discount) |unlock = Franklin and Lamar (GTA V; Original version) The Big Score (Enhanced version) Rank 1 (GTA Online) |variants = Bullpup Rifle Mk II |related = Assault Rifle (GTA V) |origin = Chinese (RGSC description) |caliber = |firemode = Fully-Automatic |reticle = Assault Rifle |anim = Gun Large |flags = }} |filename = BULLPUPRIFLE BULLRIFLE (Stat name) |spawnmap = No |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Hawk & Little Bullpup Rifle is an assault rifle that appears in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the High Life Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Bullpup Rifle is based on a mish-mash of various elements of Chinese assault rifles; it has the overall shape and lower handguard of a , the rear section of a , the selector switch from a QBZ-95 and the forward section and cooling vents are lifted from a . It also appears to have an M16-style front sight/gas block. Unlike the QBZ-95-1, the carry handle is flat in shape. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The rifle has the same damage per bullet as the Carbine Rifle and has a much greater rate of fire than the Advanced Rifle giving it solid damage per second. Though the accuracy is a bit mediocre being equal to the Assault Rifle, grip and scope attachments can help compensate for this. Compared to the Advanced Rifle, it is roughly a tradeoff of damage per shot for an increased rate of fire. This means the magazine will empty faster and total damage output is lower when using the Bullpup Rifle, but damage per second is roughly equal while increasing the chances of headshots. GTA V Overview ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.12 |file_range = 120 / 394 |file_ammo = 30 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = 500 RPM |observed_ammo = 30-round standard magazine 60-round standard magazine (Extended clip) |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging handle |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = BullpupRifle-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :F Free for players that have the Special/Collector's edition of the game. Image Gallery In-game model BullpupRifle-GTAV-SocialClub.png|The Bullpup Rifle on Rockstar Games Social Club. BullpupRifle-GTAV-screenshot.jpg|Promotional screenshot of the Bullpup Rifle. GTA Online Screenshot - Copy.jpg|The Bullpup Rifle as seen in the promotional image on the Rockstar Games website. BullpupRifle-GTAV-AmmuNation.JPG|The Bullpup Rifle at Ammu-Nation. FranklinClinton-GTAV-BullpupRifle.PNG|Franklin with his Bullpup Rifle. BullpupRifleGGMF-GTAV.png|Gilded Gun Metal Finish on the Bullpup Rifle. BullpupRifle-GTAV-Markings.PNG|Detailing on the Bullpup Rifle. BullpupRifle-GTAV-GreenDot.jpg|The Bullpup Rifle's unique green dot. HUD icon BullpupRifle-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. BullpupRifle-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. First-Person View BullpupRifle-GTAV-Holding.png|Holding BullpupRifle-GTAV-Aiming.png|Aiming BullpupRifle-GTAV-Sights.png|Down the sights BullpupRifle-GTAV-Reloading.png|Reloading Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Added in the player's inventory upon downloading the DLC. ;Enhanced version *Unlocked in Ammu-Nation after completing the mission The Big Score, for $14,500. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available in Ammu-Nation without rank requirements, for $14,500. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Artwork of the rifle released during the run-up to The High Life Update suggests that it was originally going to be modeled after the , featuring the same receiver, handguard, charging handle and carrying handle. *According to the markings on the gun, Hawk & Little manufactures this weapon, which contradicts its description of being a Chinese import. It might be possible that it is manufactured under the original manufacturer's license, similar to other weapons in real life. *In the enhanced version, if a scope is attached, it will move downwards slightly when reloading. This is more easily seen in the first person mode. *The Bullpup Rifle appears as a silhouette on the "Weapon Pattern" headscarves added in the Smuggler's Run update. The silhouette includes all possible modifications, including the scope, extended clip, grip, and silencer. Navigation }} es:Rifle Bullpup ru:Винтовка-«буллпап» Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA V Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Military-Grade Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Bullpup weapons Category:Weapons manufactured by Hawk & Little